O Troco
by fuckershipper
Summary: House e a sua mania de nunca assinar os documetos do hospital quando Cuddy pede e assim atrasa tudo só para irrita-la. Mas dessa vez ela resolveu dar o troco, não fazendo o que ele queria.


''O troco''

Há dias Cuddy pedia a House para que assinasse alguns documentos do hospital e ele como sempre não dava a mínima importância para seu pedido. Eram documentos de rotina e que ele sempre fazia questão de deixar Cuddy louca e só fazia o que ela pedia na última hora, atrasando todo o processo burocrático só para provocá-la.

Cuddy atrasada para a entrega dos documentos e cansada da imbecilidade do médico, decide ir até sua casa para obrigá-lo a assinar a papelada.

Ele que já havia deixado o hospital mais cedo, estava sossegado em casa, enquanto que Cuddy estava de calçola virada, puta da vida com ele.

Cuddy chega e bate na porta, não demora muito e House atende.

- Hou... - Ele abre e fecha a porta logo em seguida, deixando Cuddy com a cara na poeira.

Segundos depois ele volta a abrir a porta e tinha a certeza que iria vê-la irritada, como ele queria.

- Você é um idiota, House. Eu vim trazer os papéis para você assinar e só vou sair daqui com eles assinados. - Praticamente invadindo a casa, ela entra e fica no centro da sala.

House fecha a porta se divertindo com a irritação de Cuddy, e com a mão na perna caminha até onde ela estava.

- Será que você não consegue ficar nem um minuto se quer longe de mim e precisa vir até aqui só pra me ver? - A ironia tomava conta de seu rosto.

- Será que você não consegue se comportar sem ser um grande idiota? - A raiva a dominava.

- Impossível! É a mesma coisa de pedir pra você deixar de se vestir feito uma vadia. - Quase entrando no decote da blusa que ela usava.

- Mas quem seria tão retardado ao ponto de pedir isso?

House volta para o piano, que era onde ele estava antes de abrir a porta, dando a mínima para a presença de Cuddy que continuava de pé, o fuzilando com os olhos.

- HOUSE, você vai fingir que não estou aqui, é isso? Te garanto que não será fácil.

- Eu sei, principalmente se você começar a tirar a roupa.

- Não sou uma de suas amiguinhas prostitutas que vem aqui só pra transar com você.

- Pois deveria, não sabe o que tá perdendo.

Cuddy percebe que House não vai assinar tão facilmente a papelada, e que ele tá adorando aquele joguinho de querer irritá-la.

Ela então tira o blazer e senta no sofá, demonstrando tranquilidade e paciência, mas que por dentro estava fumaçando querendo matá-lo.

- Uau! Já começou pelo blazer. - Ele estava com a cara do deboche.

House sai do piano e vai preparar uma bebida.

- Quer beber algo?

- Não é má idéia, já que vou ter que aturar você.

House dá um pequeno sorriso e põe a bebida no copo e leva até ela sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- E aí, vai ser aqui mesmo? - A pergunta lhe veio com um tom de desejo.

- Claro, eu começo. - O olhar dela o deixou bobinho.

Cuddy deu um gole na bebida, tirou uns papéis de dentro da bolsa e sorriu.

- Agora é com você. Quer uma caneta?

- Qual é, não estrague a brincadeira. Era a hora de mostrar outras coisas e não esses papéis idiotas.

- Vamos, House. Assine logo, eu preciso ir.

- Você mal chegou e já quer ir embora? Nada disso, vamos lá, me diga, qual é a cor da sua lingerie?

- Só digo se você assinar um dos quatro documentos que tenho aqui.

- Tá me propondo um jogo Dra. Lisa Cuddy?

- Com você só funciona assim, não é? Então, Dr. Gregory House, vai assinar ou não?

- Primeiro me diga a cor da lingerie.

- Vermelha! Agora assine. - Ela o entrega um documento e uma caneta e ele finalmente assina.

- Faltam três não é? - Sua mente cheia de pensamentos maliciosos.

Ela ergue o rosto na intenção de dizer algo, mas desiste e apenas o lança um olhar sugestivo.

- Me mostre parte dela.

- House!

- Preciso saber se você não mentiu, oras.

- Eu não menti!

- Foque no seu objetivo, que é o de me fazer assinar os papéis. Vamos lá, mostre, isso te dará o segundo.

Ela dá mais um gole na bebida.

- A parte de baixo, por favor. - Esvaziando o copo.

Cuddy acha um absurdo o pedido de House, mas como ela começou esse jogo, teria que aceitar e ir até o fim.

Ela levanta e mesmo contrariada baixa um pouco a saia e mostra uma pequena parte da calcinha.

- Só isso? Não valeu.

- Cala a boca e assina logo, merda. - Depois do PÁ, ele assinou o papel de cara feia.

- Faltam apenas dois, que peninha. - Uma cara de choro foi forçada.

- Deixe de ser retardado e pare de contar.

- Adoro essa sua doçura. - Com o copo vazio ele vai reabastece-lo.

- Vamos para o penúltimo. Você fez sexo com aquele cara que estava na sua sala segurando sua mão?

- Como você...

- Você não me viu, mas eu estava lá. - Mal havia enchido o copo e já estava na metade.

- Não te interessa, House. Não vou falar com quem ando fazendo sexo.

- Já que você não quer ir embora daqui, tudo bem. - O sofá estava ficando cada vez mais confortável pra ele.

- Assine logo tudo e vamos acabar com essa palhaçada.

- Claro, é só você me responder.

Cuddy vê que não vai poder fugir da resposta e que ela é a forma de finalmente ir pra casa.

- Nós transamos sim, a noite toda. Satisfeito? Agora assine pra eu ir embora.

A resposta dela deixou ele com a cara no chinelo, House não esperava aquela confissão e aquilo o deixou com raiva e inveja ao mesmo tempo.

Dos dois documentos que restavam ele assinou apenas um e se dirigiu ao piano, deixando Cuddy louca da vida.

- HOUSE, você disse que assinaria os dois.

- Não seja ingênua, não com esse decote todo. Você acha que eu iria perder a chance de arrancar uma última coisa de você?

- Miserável. - Ela tocou fogo nele mentalmente.

- Vadia. - Ele arrancou a blusa dela com os olhos.

House começa a tocar uma música no piano e já fica pensando no que vai tirar da Cuddy com sua última assinatura. Ela vai até ele com o documento na mão e tenta convencê-lo.

- House, tá ficando tarde, droga.

- Relaxe, aprecie a música. Não é pra qualquer uma que eu toco, sinta-se lisonjeada por isso.

Cuddy não tem outra escolha, ela se aproxima dele e sem tirar os olhos de House vai curtindo a música. E ele com a cara de satisfação vai conseguindo o que estava pretendendo.

- Senta aqui do meu lado. - Sendo gentil pela primeira vez.

Aquele momento estava ficando tão agradável, que Cuddy parecia ter esquecido o que a levou até ali e toda a raiva que House já tinha feito a ela.

- Quer tentar?

- Não, não tenho esse dom pra música.

- Eu sei que você não é inteligente o bastante, mas eu sou o professor, isso faz toda a diferença. - Ele se afasta um pouco, deixando espaço no centro do banco e ela o preenche.

- Ponha as mãos em cima das minhas e as siga. - O piano começa a ser tocado a quatro mãos.

Eles completamente próximos vão sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro, a tensão sexual que já existia entre eles só fazia aumentar. House aproveitou pra sentir o cheiro suave que a pele dela tinha, os cabelos macios tocando o rosto dele. Ela sentia a respiração dele cada vez mais quente em seu pescoço, e com os olhos fechados já nem sabia mais o que tava fazendo, as mãos dele agora eram as que guiavam as dela.

- House...

- Xii... calada.

O sussurro ao pé do ouvido a deixou totalmente arrepiada.

Ela sentada bem na ponta do banco e ele sentado por trás dela, o encaixe estava tão perfeito que ela podia sentir o membro dele em suas costas próximo a sua bunda. House deixa as mãos dela no piano e sobe as suas pelos braços dela, as passam pelas laterais das curvas do corpo e pára nas coxas, ele sobe a saia devagar e as acariciam suavemente, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Ele tocou de leve sua intimidade sem querer avançar muito o sinal e subiu suas mãos para a cintura, ela prendia a respiração na tentativa de minimizar tudo o que estava levando-a a loucura, os olhos fechados, sua calcinha molhada e as mãos ainda sobre o piano. A rigidez de House se fez presente quando ele segurou os seios com firmeza a trazendo pra si, como se pudesse te-la mais perto além do que já estava. As costas de Cuddy queimou quando ela sentiu toda a excitação dele, naquele momento ela queria beija-lo, sentir seu gosto, sua boca, mas tentava resistir ao máximo, se ela fizesse isso sabia até onde aquilo iria dar.

- Vamos para o quarto? - O pedido foi tentador, House já estava louco pra jogar ela na parede e chamá-la de lagartixa.

- Vamos, mas antes assine o último documento.

Aquele sussurro dela o deixou sem raciocínio, ele só pensava em levá-la para o quarto, e se pra isso ele tinha que assinar o bendito papel, ele assinaria. E sem hesitação ele o fez, levantou e atendeu ao pedido de Cuddy.

- Boa noite, Dr. House.

Ele mal terminou de assinar e ela já pegou o documento e foi se despedindo, deixando House com a cara na brita.

- Você vai me deixar assim, nesse estado? - A indignação batia na cara do médico que se achava o espertão.

- Um banho frio resolve esse seu probleminha. - Deixou seu sarcasmo olhando para o bilau e uma tentação na mente dele, antes de abrir a porta.

- Sua bandida!

- Até amanhã, House. - Indo embora

- Da próxima vez só assino depois de ouvir um gemido e ALTO. - Fechando a porta de sua casa e das expectativas que ele havia criado para aquela noite.

FIM


End file.
